Life of a cursed Warlock
by jpjordicat
Summary: What if Tessa was the one cursed? What If Will was never driven out of his house at such a young age? What if Tessa was destined to live a long, lonely life by force?
1. Chapter 1: What Love Feels Like

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have another Fanfic for TMI called City of Bonnes- Jaces POV So please check that out! R&R!**

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE.

TESSA P.O.V.

And than she saw it, the life dying from her Aunt's eyes. Tessa Gray bent over her Aunt screaming in a silent almost-not-even-there voice.

"_What have you done to her, you horrible, bitter creature_? I swear to you I will stab you repetitively in the eyes until you _bring her back_!" She screamed at the blue monster. He had many eyes and was kind of short. He stood in a scrunched figure. But that was probably because the monster had been hiding in a box that was in her Aunt's room. And that's when he cursed Tessa.

"You heard what I said," said the awful thing, clearing it's throat. "I curse you. All who love you will die. Their love will be their destruction. It may take moments, it may take years, but any who look upon you with love will die of it, unless you remove yourself from them forever. And I shall begin it with _her_." he said, pointing at Aunt Harriet.

"You can't do this! What, am I supposed to never see anyone who loves me ever again? I have to be all alone?"

"If that is how you see it, that is how it must be." he said and then disappeared, leaving Tessa staring down at her Aunt in despair.

* * *

_Dear Nate,_

_Thank- you so much for the ticket to London. I was so very excited to visit you. Something has come up and I must stay here for now. Now, you needn't worry, but you will not be seeing me for a while, for I am much too busy to visit anyone. Aunt says hi, and we love you greatly._

_ ~Your sister, Tessa_

She has to get away. From all her friends, from her family, and she must never, _ever_ visit Nate. She just could not risk the death of anyone. The thought of being eternally alone brought tears to her eyes and an ache to her stomach. She found an envelope and put her letter in, and giving it a kiss to Nathaniel. She put the letter in her dress pocket and started to pack.

She couldn't bring too much. Mostly her suitcase was filled with clothes and books. The only other thing would be her Clockwork Angel necklace her mom used to wear. She wondered what their reaction would be when she left if they were still alive. She wouldn't be able to leave them, she knows that, but why? She knows nothing about them, that it's almost hard to say you love them.

She wants to give Aunt Harriet a proper burial, so she walks to the church to have it arranged. Of course, she will not be able to attend. She must leave Manhattan immediately. If she stayed for her funeral, she would see more friends and family, and possibly drag Nate back home. She rushes back home to grab her things and rides away on her bicycle without looking back.

* * *

**So I'll be updating next time I have an idea, which, let's face it, will probably be either tomorrow or maybe even sometime today. On my other story I update once a week, so I am changing it up for this story. Please don't forget to review and watch out for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clockwork Creatures

**Hey guys! I hope you like this! I do not own the characters. I just changed up the plot a little bit. R&R!**

CHAPTER TWO: CLOCKWORK CREATURES

WILL'S P.O.V.

It was another ordinary day at the Herondale's house. Breakfast in the morning, parents go to work, Will, Ella and Cecily stay home and try and find something semi-interesting to do. Will and his sisters were sitting on the sofa, playing cards.

"I don't get this game." Cecily said, whining and being the snotty little brat she liked to think she was.

"We've gone over it a thousand times and we're not doing it again." Will threw his cards down and stood up, pacing. He felt... well, bored with his life right now. He knew what he was, a Shadowhunter, no doubt. His father explained to him that he was a Shadowhunter who had fallen in love with a mundane. A mundane, to his understanding, is an ordinary human being. His father had to resign from the Clave in order to marry the mundane girl, for it is highly illegal to be with a mundane.

Because of this, Will had not been trained. His sister Ella showed him some books she found in the library though, and since then he looks through them every day. He understands almost everything that you need to understand. He just doesn't have the resources to learn exactly _how_ you do such a thing, like fight demons.

"I'm going on a walk. Ella do teach Cecily how to play this, will you? I can't stand her ridiculous whining for all hours of the day."

"Oh please. Ella can't walk down the hallway without tripping over her feet. I'd rather play cards with a duck." Cecily said.

Will turned to face her and pointed a finger at her. "Never, and I mean, _ever_ trust a duck." he said, with a disgusted look on his face. He hated ducks. "See you later." He said, waving to his sisters and heading out for a short walk down town.

* * *

Will tried to pass time, trying to out walk the horse and carriages, which worked to his advantage, considering his incredible speed. He knew it had something to do with powers you get from being half angel, half human.

His stress was building up. He couldn't help but think of what would happen if he was trained. Would he be killing demons right now? Would he makes some real friends? Could he be saving the world at this very moment?

But Will shook off the impossible as he passed by a bar. He looked at it and paused. Maybe just one... to get his mind off of things. He could easily pass as an adult. Seventeen is an age that confuses the employees the most. He steps in and ends up having a little bit more than one drink, though he feels great.

* * *

As he heads home, he's a little dizzy, but he can find his way. He walks up the steps leading to the door, when he hears a scream that sounds familiar.

Cecily.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I know that Will doesn't have the curse, so he doesn't have to be sarcastic and witty, but his sarcasm is my favorite quality about him, I just think he's so funny. So I'm still going to make him sarcastic, but not to a point where he's constantly pushing people away.**

**If you have any suggestions, I am very open, though I do have an idea for the plot. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Body

**Hey guys! Special shout out to toady28 for giving me this awesome idea! Thanks Bro! Hope y'all enjoy! **

WILL'S P.O.V.

CHAPTER THREE: THE BODY

Will rushed inside. He was surprised to find that in his doorway a huge man in armor was there with a blade. He whispered,

_William Herondale. We have been searching.._

Will remembered reading something from the codex. Fighting skills. Apparently Shadowhunters have very swift movements and can kill easily. He didn't know if this thing was a demon or not, but he'll find out. Will snatched the blade and sliced his arm off with ease. He was shocked. No blood came out, not even a drop. The man laughed.

_You really think it would be that easy to destroy me?_

He ran for it. This angry armed, huge man was the least of his worries. _Cecily._ He had to find her. He could hear the loud footsteps of the man, but he was faster. He went straight for Cecily's bedroom first. He looked everywhere. In her closet, by the pink armchair.

"Cecily!" He screamed. He felt a tear rising, but he pushed it down. There was no time for that.

He ran into Ella's room next. He found Ella in a corner rummaging through a box. "Ella, what are you doing? Are you okay? Where's Cecily?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for a strange glowing device I stole from Dad's office years ago." She said, shaking with fear.

"Glowing? Okay, right now we just have to find her and leave. Do you hear me? Come on!" Will said screaming at her. He smelled smoke. He lifted his head and looked through the doorway to see a fire across the hall. His eyes widened. "Ella! Come on!"

Hand in hand they ran for the closest room around. Father's office.

* * *

Ella and Will hid in the office for about ten minutes before the... thing... came in. Ella squeezed Will.

"Will, did you read those books?" Ella said in a whispered voice.

Will waited a while before answering. "Yes."

The man came up behind them and snatched Ella from Will's side. "No!" Will screamed as he pulled for Ella. "Please. Don't let this happen." He pulled and Ella slipped from the thing's grip. She hit the hard floor leaving a gash in her head.

"Ella! Are you alright?" He ran toward her.

"I'm fine! Go find Cecily, I'll fight this thing off."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how?"

"Um... No. Do you?" She asked, scared to death, he could tell.

"No." he admitted.

"Well, than here goes nothing. Oh and take this." She reached into her pocket and tossed him a stone. It was almost just ordinary, except there was a symbol on it. He recognized them from the book. _Runes_.

Ella went to fight the monster. He watched her as she took the sword away from him and was fending pretty well. He stood there for a few minutes, but he figured she could hold out on her own. He went to look for Cecily.

"Cecily?" He shouted. He was starting to think she wasn't in the house. He debated leaving to look for her, but he couldn't leave Ella. He couldn't lose both sisters. He walked to his father's desk. He opened each drawer to look for anything that might help. In one drawer he found a sort of glowing wand. In another, he found a key. He slipped both into his pocket.

He started to walk right over to Ella to help when he stepped on a loose floorboard. He leaned down and lifted it up, than looked inside of the floor. And there he saw a body that was extremely familiar, still and on the ground below.

_Cecily._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Okay I know that one had a similar ending to the other one, but Cecily happens to be_ very_ unlucky. And Tessa will have another chapter next.**


	4. Chapter 4: All Alone

**Hey you guys! I hope you enjoy this!**

CHAPTER FOUR: ALL ALONE

TESSA P.O.V.

All the pain that Tessa felt inside started to rise. It wasn't long before it reached the surface. She started to bawl. She has always been very sensitive to her feelings, so crying wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that there was nobody there to cry with, or to help her get over it. And it must stay that way.

She wasn't too far from home. She couldn't bare to leave forever, so she found an old abandoned house twenty miles south of where she was. It had a small enclosed yard and three rooms. A bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. The kitchen could be doubled as living space, but her main concern now was food. She was by herself and had nothing to eat. She had no money to go shopping for food, and even if she had there wasn't a store around for miles.

She plopped all of her belongings on her bed, which was a very hard mattress. She couldn't help but wonder how long this house has been empty. Is she the first one for for ten years? Fifty? She grabbed a random book from her stash. She lost herself in a world of romance and war. The noise of swords banging against each other, arrows flying everywhere...

_That's it!_

* * *

_S_he walked off to the forest beside her tiny house. She observed the wild, and put herself in the book she was reading. Enchanted forests, war taking place, a handsome young man, jett-black hair blowing in the wind- and stopped herself.

_No_, She thought. _Falling in love means a tragic ending for me, and I know it._

She bent down and picked up a couple strong looking sticks. She made sure they wouldn't snap in half, then she started making her bow and arrows.

It took her a while, hours even. The sky was turning to a navy color, telling her to come inside. She would start her hunting tomorrow, where her life on her own begins.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know any suggestions you may have for the story, and I will update as soon as I can. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Meal

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been weeks! I have been crazy busy with school and I have been sick :( But I have time now so... here it is! R&R!**

* * *

**e CHAPTER 5: THE FIRST MEAL**

**TESSA P.O.V.**

_"Nate, stop!" Tessa shrieked as the siblings were fighting in the yard. _

_"You always have to have things your way, Tessie!" he screamed and threw the stick they found on the ground at her head._

_"Ow!" Tessa screamed. She fell hard to the ground and put her hand to her head. It came away red._

_Nate rushed over to Tessa. "I am so sorry, Tessie! Are you aright?" _

_She nodded and looked up at him. He looked like himself at first. Blond, handsome, pained. But his skin started to change. It changed color. He was now blue. And he had multiple eyes. He looked upon her and practically spat in her face, "ALL WHO LOVE YOU WILL DIE!"_

Tessa woke with a start. She sat up, her heart beating and her stomach grumbling.

"It was just a dream..." Tessa mumbled. She walked over to her suitcase and looked for suitable hunting wear. The only thing she could find that was comfortable enough was a cotton gown with black and tan designs on it. She took about ten minutes getting dressed and walked to the shelf above her bed. There sat her Clockwork Angel, which she grabbed for good luck. She grabbed a pail in case she finds water. Now she is ready to hunt.

* * *

Into the forest Tessa ran, as fast as she could to get her pulse up. She found her bow and arrows that she hid in the bushes. She has never hunted before, for it was a man's duty. But she had known enough about it from her books. She heard movements and turned around. She set the pail down and picked up a rock and threw it in a different direction to make the deer turn around. It worked. She made twenty five arrows, because she knew she wouldn't get it the first time. She repeated this process until she reached her seventeenth arrow when she finally caught the deer. This wouldn't be enough to live off of, but for now, this will do her good for a couple of weeks, if she tries not to eat alot.

Now her concern was water. She walked the forest until she was extremely tired and sat down on a boulder for a rest. It was then she realized her shoes were sinking deep into the ground in the mud. She jumped up. _Water_.

She followed the wet trail and found a creek. She grabbed the pail and filled it up to the brim. She then brought it to the house first and then brought the deer up second. She dug in as soon as she got in, and then fell asleep for another long, painful night sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome

**So sorry it's been a while guys! School has been torture! I should be updating a lot more soon! I hope you like this, I am finally bringing Jem into it!**

CHAPTER 6: WELCOME

JEM'S P.O.V.

* * *

The endless hours of pain are finally wearing off as the drug starts to kick in. Jem can't help the constant coughing attacks he's been having for years now, but it's definitely worse now than it ever was.

"Jem, are you all right, dear?" Charlotte, his, well, sort of big sister/mother for all intensive purposes, said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Charlotte. I just need a moments rest, that's all." The pain in his chest rose again, but he forced it down so it wouldn't worry Charlotte, who already has a lot on her mind.

"All right, dear. Now you come meet us for supper down stairs when you are ready, all right?"

Jem grunted posing as his 'yes'. He rolled over and heard his bedroom door shut. He lay there for about fifteen minutes thinking of anything. A cure, possibly? Or just something to ease the pain like, maybe, an ounce of happiness?

* * *

Later, when Jem decided he was hungry, he went down to the dining room and sat with his 'adopted' family at the Institute. Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine. The table was newly made and had a nice big turkey in the middle. Sophie, the maid, walked by quickly with each of our drinks.

"Thanks, Soph." he said, his voice sounding dry.

"Your Welcome, Master Jem." Sophie said, and blushed. She had a scar across one side of her face, given to her by one of the boys at her old 'family'. Jem felt bad, but she seems happier here.

"This looks lovely," Jem muttered, while taking his seat across from Jess.

"We've waited for twenty minutes! What the blazes were you doing? Charlotte and Henry made me wait, but personally I would have started without you." Jess retorted.

"Sorry, Jess. Wasn't feeling well, that's all." Jem said and Charlotte looked at him with big eyes. Henry just stared at his already half eaten meal, obviously ignoring everyone else at the table.

They sat in silence when suddenly there was a very loud knock on the door.

Charlotte jumped at the sound. "Oh, well, I'll get that." she said.

While Charlotte was gone for what seemed like a while, Jem, Jessamine and Henry just sat quietly eating their dinner. Suddenly they heard the loud clicking of Charlotte' shoes and Jem turned around. With her, was a boy who looked about his age, but instead of pale, almost white hair, this boy had dark black hair. He was tall and muscular... and he looked scared.

"Everyone, this is William Herondale. He will be training to be a Shadowhunter, as he is of Clave blood. Please make him welcome."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! I wasn't sure when the right time was to bring Jem in, so I decided to do it now. PLEASE right reviews and possible give me some ideas, because I am having a little bit of writers block, thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7: Life isn't fair

**I wanted to be writing more often, but it's midterm week. AHHH! Studying has been my #1 priority, but I'll try to keep this up :) I want to give a shout out to purrfictionist for giving me this idea for the chapter! Thanks and I hope you like it!**

****CHAPTER 7: LIFE ISN'T FAIR

WILL'S P.O.V.

* * *

Will walked into his new home and observed what he could. It was definently not what he was used to. Everything was fancy, and it was huge. This... Institute, as Charlotte had said. When they entered the dining room, or more like dining hall, Charlotte was introducing me to three individuals who looked very unique.

There was a red headed man, who was awkwardly staring at his food. He looked up when Will came in and waved, fork in hand. There was a beautiful blonde girl who was ignoring him as if she took one look at him, and already hated him. He ran his hand through his hair in nervousness. And then there was a boy. He looked around his age and had hair a strange silvery-white color. His eyes were also very pale, and he looked ill.

"Will, this is Henry," she pointed to the red head. "Jessamine, and Jem." She pointed to the blonde, then the boy.

Will nodded at the tree of them and took a seat next to the boy with the silver hair. Jem half smiled at him. He looked pained, and Will couldn't help staring. He wondered what was wrong.

"Will? Would you like some food?" Charlotte said sweetly.

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry." Will hasn't told her about Cecily or Ella. Leaving his sister was the most difficult thing he has ever done. Images were floating through his mind of Ella fighting the monster, and of Cecily's cold, dead body on the floor. He felt his pocket. The key and the stone were still in there. He would spend the rest of his life figuring out what to do with them if he had to.

"Hey, it's all right," Jem whispered to him. His panic must be showing. "When I came here, I was scared too. After supper I can help get you started in training." He offered. Will nodded and looked away.

Jessamine looked straight at him with sharp eyes. Her lips were pursed and she looked dangerous. But, also innocent somehow. "Charlotte! You leave for 5 minutes and come back with another helpless Shadowhunter?"

"I am not helpless!" Will argued but remained silent because, now that he thought about it, he kind of was.

"Really? Well than why don't you tell us your sob story so we can move on with our lives?" She retorted.

"Charlotte? Where will I be staying? Can I go now?" Will said, giving Jessamine an angry look. Looks like there would be a little rivalry here.

"Um, yes. Jem, would you show him the room across from yours? And I am so sorry about that, Will. Jess just says what's on her mind."

"Well, you might want to get her a filter for that." Will said, glaring at Jessamine.

* * *

"So, when did you find out you had Clave blood?" Jem asked Will, breaking the silence.

"I have known for a while, I have been studying up on it." Will said walking faster than Jem, but having to slow down to let Jem lead the way.

"That's good. Some things will come easier to you. Have you ever... trained?"

"Not professionally, but I have fought... something." Will said, not wanting to tell his life story to this stranger.

"I know what that pause means. It means you don't want to tell me something. And that's fine, but secrets need to get out at some point. I held in a secret of mine for a while, but it could have got me killed. Keep that in mind." Jem said in a weird cheery voice.

"So if you don't like keeping secrets, what's yours?" Will asked, his voice raising.

"Well it's a long story."

"Does it look like I have anything better to do?"

"Guess not. Here's your room. Mine's right there, " he pointed on the opposite side of the hallway, right across from his. "Meet me there in about five minutes."

* * *

"My parents died," Jem started out by saying. "It wasn't an easy death. They were killed by a demon. Well, that demon didn't kill me."

"Why?" Will said. "Why would they leave you alone?"

"That is a question I ask all the time. Sometimes I am grateful, but other times I just wish I could be with my parents by now." Will felt bad for him. "Anyways, it just held me hostage. But it made take a drug. It's called Yin Fen. Soon, I got addicted. When I was free, I thought I wouldn't have to take that anymore. Well, I came here and suffered a coughing attack so severe it almost killed me. Luckily, I guess I had an extra lifeline, because I awoke the next morning." he hesitated before continuing. "Charlotte and Henry got really worried and asked me if this has happened before. I said no, which was true. Than I kept it to myself until it happened again. Finally I told them my past. I knew what had to be done, and so did they."

"You had to take more." Will said, knowing that's what happens to people addicted.

"Yes. It saves me, but at the same time," Jem said, "It's killing me."

"What?" Will said, shocked. "But there is a cure, right?"

"No, no cure. Every time I take this," he grabbed a small box half way filled with a white, powdery drug. "I am one step closer to death. I know I don't have much time."

"That's not fair, you were forced to take it. Most people who get addicted chose to take it. And half the time they don't even die!"

"Life isn't fair, Will. I learned that the hard way."

Will sat there a minute, soaking in everything he just heard before saying, "Yes, me too."

* * *

**I hope you liked that! It took me a while to completely remember what happened to Jem! I couldn't find it in the books, and the internet didn't even have it! I hope I got it right! Sorry that one was kind of long. I think I'm going to do Tessa next. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visit

**I know it's been forever, but I was working really hard on my other story, which takes a long time to write, so hopefully this will be a good chapter, and I'm just kind of winging it, I haven't figured out the whole plot or anything, so this will be interesting! Hope you like it!**

****CHAPTER 8: UNEXPECTED VISIT

TESSA'S P.O.V.

* * *

Tessa had thought that her abandoned house was safe. Away from people. Everything had changed since she came here. She wasn't afraid of a lot of things, such as hunting. She had always thought hunting was a suicide mission, and that whatever she was trying to kill, would kill her. She was free. Well, as free as she could be without any friends or family.

Tessa was walking up and down the empty street, as she always did in the afternoons. In gave her a familiar sense of reality. It felt like home, minus all of the people. She was about to turn a corner when she saw two girls walking down the road. She ran back to her abandoned house.

She knew it was silly, running like this. There was almost no possibility that those girls would even stop to say hi, let alone befriend her. She had to be safe. Tessa was on two knees beside her bed and she looked out the window to see if it were clear. Two blonde girls walked up to the door.

Tessa had no clue what to do. She ran into the tiny crawlspace across from her room and stayed quiet.

"So, what did the letter say?" One of the girls had said. Tessa recognized that voice.

"Um, I don't know if it would be smart to tell you. He had told me not to tell anybody," Said the other one.

"Brooke! You can tell me anything! I am the only person who knows that you are practically in love with him!" Now she knew who it was. Brooke and Angela. They were the two girls in the city that got anything they wanted. Their father was filthy rich and was always spending his money on his two daughters.

"Fine," said Brooke. "It said that he missed me, and that..."

"Go on."

Her voice got really high and Tessa could tell she was excited. "He's coming back!"

"For you? Are you sure?" Angela said in a questionable voice.

"Yes. Who else would he come back for?"

"Possibly his sister."

"His sister is gone. Remember? No one has seen her for a month now. But he did say he wrote to her, too." Tessa wondered. She ran away about a month ago. Could Nate be...?

"See? He could be coming back for Tessa." Tessa gasped and covered her mouth quickly.

"We'll come back tomorrow. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Come on." And just like that the girls had left.

Tessa ran. she didn't worry about the suitcases or anything. Nate was coming. This was bad, horribly bad. she grabbed her bicycle from the back and rode off into the distance.

* * *

**I know that wasn't the best chapter but I am going to try and think of more ideas. Please leave your suggestions down in the reviews! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm coming for you

**Hey guys! This chapter might be a littledifferent, but hopefully will be enough! I wanted to thank my Beta Reader toady28! Please keep reading!**

CHAPTER 9: I'M COMING FOR YOU

NATE'S P.O.V.

* * *

Ever since Nate got that letter from Tessie, he knew something was up. She had to come here. Everything that he had planned would be ruined, everything that Mortmain wanted.

Mortmain told him to come to his office the day he got the letter. Nate had guessed it was another tweak in their planning. Everything had to be reconstructed. As Nate walked in the door he took in the mature feel of the room. Certainly not what he had expected his first time meeting up with him. Mortmain was not the man he seemed.

"Ah! Nathaniel! How wonderful it is to see you!" He said with a ridiculously huge smile playing on his already big mouth.

"What do you want? I have things that I have to do. Things that are important. So get on with it." Nate said looking down at the letter in his hands. He hid it in the pocket of his trousers and looked Mortmain in the eye. Cold, gray.

"Well, you know what I want! I want to know if you have gotten in contact with your, ever so lovely sister." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up. You don't have to act around me," said Nate. "Look, she isn't coming, and I have no idea why. I have to go get her. It's the only way." Nate felt desperate. He needed her here now for reasons unmentionable, but is it possible he missed her?

"Ah," said Mortmain, stroking his bare chin. "Interesting. Well, you had better get working on that. The Sisters and Clockworks are waiting for her arrival."

"As am I, master. As am I."

* * *

Nate sat alone in his shabby motel room in London and took out a pen and paper. First he wrote to Tessi- Tessa.

_Dear Tessie,_

_I want you to know that I am coming. I am coming for you. Please make sure you tell Aunt about this. You know how she is._

_Love, Nate_

Every time Nate thought about "Aunt Harriet" he felt weaker. So many lies that he had found out way too soon.

* * *

Nate knew Tessie didn't get the letter. He could always tell. He had some... horrible connection with her. He hated it. They were just so much alike, well, when they were younger. Yet so different at the same time. She always felt the need to take care of him, which he did not need.

He wrote another letter to his almost love Brooke. Saying he would be coming back for her, and to meet him at the train station at exactly 4:00. This was a lie, of course. He knew she would tell everyone she could. She had the biggest crush on him and would convince all of her friends to come with her. He needed that distraction from the town. He was only coming to get Tessie, and than leave. He sent Brooke's letter, and went back home to pack

He stayed for a few weeks for some last minute planning with Mortmain, and after the last meeting, left for New York.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it! I kind of like writing in Nate's P.O.V. ! I like to elaborate on characters we haven't seen much of. Please review! I get so excited when I get some! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Something special

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! My other story is forever long and took me a while to finish, but I will (hopefully) start getting back on track with these. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10: SOMETHING SPECIAL

WILL'S P.O.V.

* * *

Sweat was running down Will entire body, as Jem had tried his best to train him. He was weaker and not the best fighter, but he knew enough to explain what to do. Every move was consisted vigorous and painful. He thought what he did at home was called 'training'. But this took it to a while knew level.

"Throw one more." Jem said, pointing to the pile of knives that Will has thrown. He missed them at first, but he was getting the hang of it. He walked over and grabbed a knife. He stared at the target all the way across the room. The other targets were closer, but he wanted to try big. He got in the stance a, quick as lightning, through the knife at the board.

He watched it travel it's long distance when in hit the center of the board. Will dropped to his knees in victory and stayed there, breathing heavily.

"That was incredible!" Jem said, running over to Will, his floppy silver hair bouncing. "I don't think I have ever done that. I mean, I can hit the target, but the center? No." Jem said smiling.

"Can I be done for now? I can't hear myself thinking because of my head pounding." Will said standing up.

"Sure. I'll get some waiter for you." Jem walked out of the training room to get the water.

Will stared at the room and hoped that soon, he would be able to show off outside of the training room. He walked slowly passed the weapons that were in the corner, and saw something beautiful. It was a blade, but it was shiny, and it was glowing and it took his breath away.

"Those are beautiful, aren't they?" Will turn around only to see Jessamine, the beautiful blonde with an attitude, staring blankly at him.

"Yes. What are they, exactly?" Will asked her. She smiled and said, "Seraph blades. So beautiful, but deadly to the touch. Name it and you shall see."

Will cocked an eyebrow at her, but turned around to think of a name. "What kind of name?"

"An angle's name." She said. "Something special sounding."

"Malik." Will said shortly. He wasn't sure where that came from, but he liked it.

"You really have done your research, haven't you? I don't see why you would. Wouldn't you rather have a normal life?"

"I had one. Not so great. " Will said, remembering his family. Cecily. Emma. He wanted to crawl in a ball and cry, but Shadowhunters didn't do that. They fought for what they wanted. "So, why don't you have marks, like the rest of us?"

"You don't have marks." She pointed out.

Will pulled up his sleeve to show off his only rune. And eye on his hand. Something they all had, except for Jessamine, it seemed.

"I don't have runes because I am not a Shadowhunter." She said.

"Why are you here, then?" Will asked. She walked toward him, as if not wanting to shout her personal story to him.

"My parents..." She trailed off. "Are not here to take care of me. I am now stuck, having to learn how to be something I am not and learning every single aspect to a world I don't belong in. That's my story." She clearly wasn't going to say anymore, so will picked up the blade and pointed it toward her.

"If you were forced to learn so much, why don't we see if you can beat me, who just started training?" Will said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and gave in. She grabbed a blade and named it silently to herself. "You start, new boy."

"Well, if you insist." And they started to battle. Jess got him at first, but Will quickly got a nice grip on the pretty blade and loosely whipped it around as if it were nothing. He was going much to fast for her to catch up.

"Will, you are quite a show off." Jessamine said, trying to keep up.

"I have been told." He said. With a flick of his wrist, he flung her blade to the other end of the room, leaving her defenseless.

"All right." She said. "I think it's safe to say, Will, that there is something special about you." Her breathing was uneven and quick.

Will put the blade back as Jem walked in the room with a bucket of water. "Jess? Since when do you train?"

She looked at Will and smiled. "Since i had such a great trainer."

Jem looked at Will and raised his eyebrows. Will understood Jem's concern, and shook his head quickly.

"Well, Charlotte wants to see us. Emergency about some girl. The Dark Sisters are after her."

Jessamine changed her expression and ran after Jem, leaving Will last.

"The who?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Reply: Alice- Thanks for the correction on the typo. I am trying to make them longer, but it's just not something I'm used to. I'll keep trying though!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tracked

**Hey you guys! So you guys have been waiting for Will and Tessa to meet, which is coming up very soon! Please enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11: TRACKED

TESSA'S P.O.V.

* * *

She had to stop somewhere. She was out of breath. Her legs felt like they were going to fall off due to the continuous riding she had done. _Nate is coming back. I have to leave. I have to. I don't want to but I have to._

All she wanted was to wait for her brother's homecoming. Hug him, talk to him, hear his voice. He was all she thought about. Tessa thought. Brooke had said that he wrote to her as well. She obviously didn't get the letter because she wasn't living in the same place. She wondered what it had said. If it were as much in depth as Brooke's. If he told her he missed her.

Tessa had no clue where she was. She didn't know if she was anywhere close to the border of New York. Sounds unlikely, but she had been riding for days, only stopping to sneak around for food and to go to the bathroom. She had no rest and if she rode anymore, she was sure to pass out.

She stopped at a row of houses. She knew it wasn't smart. She had no idea if she was anywhere near her friends or anyone who would have potentially loved her. But at this point, as selfish as it was, she didn't care.

She tip toed to a backyard of one of the houses and found a nice, soft patch of green grass the seemed bearable to sleep on. After touching her angel around her neck and feeling the ticking of the watch, she laid down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Her face was wet and cold. Tessa opened her eyes slowly, and took in her surroundings. She was in a cozy bedroom that was in a lovely little cabin. There were books stacked on the side table, and hot soup on top of them. Tessa couldn't help but smile, and remember the times that Aunt Harriet took care of her when she was sick. But this was not her doing because she was dead. Gone from Tessa's life.

A strange girl walked in with some blankets, and put them on top of Tessa. The way this girl walked was strange. She was perfectly straight, and it was like she wasn't capable of a flaw. She had long brown hair, or at least it looked brown in the darkness. It could have been blonde for all Tessa knew. She looked out the window quickly. It was raining. Figures.

"Thank you." Tessa said politely.

The girl nodded. "The sisters have been waiting to speak with you, Tessa Gray." She said, surprisingly loud considering how quiet it was in here.

"The who?" Tessa said, confused. No one was supposed to know she was here. "Okay, well, who are you then? You obviously already know my name, so what's yours?"

The girl turned around and walked away. Tessa curled up in her blanket, scared. Who were the sisters and why do they want to see her?

She sat up and looked around the room again. She looked passed the cozy and warmth of being in an actually bedroom and saw how strangely dark it was. It was almost like it was abandoned. Nothing on the walls, the only furniture being a bed and a side table. Everything was so... bland.

"Tessa Gray." She flinched at the cold sound of two women's voice. It sounded like one, but with two different tones. "We have been waiting for you."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. I really hope this ties together well... Anyways please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Change

**Hey you guys! So this time I am determined not to have as many typos. I re-read some of my past chapters and realized that I would switch tense and leave out letters. It was a mess! Anyways I have been wondering how to do this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 12: THE CHANGE

WILL'S P.O.V.

* * *

Will followed Jessamine and Jem to the drawing room, which Will had not liked very much. It seemed to be where trouble was always announced. Charlotte was standing next to her ginger haired husband, Henry, looking down at a letter. She looked worried as she turned her head up to them.

"The Council has been tracking the Dark Sisters for some time now," she said in a shaky voice. Will figured now was not the best time to ask about the Dark Sisters, so he just listened and hoped for an answer. "They found them in New York. Alone with a mundane girl."

"Why is this our concern?" Jess asked with a disgusted look on her face. "Every mundane is the same."

"Jessamine, I thought you were a mundane?" Will said, turning his head sideways.

"Yes, but I am on your side. Normal mundanes don't care if you save them from death. Let's face it Charlotte. Do you know this girl? Could she help us? Would she make the Sisters stronger? All of those answers are no, so we should just stay here. I hate traveling."

After that long rant, Charlotte's lips thinned. She looked rather young and vulnerable, not like someone who could run an Institute. "Fine, Jessy. Henry, you will have to go with Jem-"

"I will go." Will said, knowing little about what he was going to have to do, but he had been dying to fight outside of the training room for so long.

"William, no. It's much too dangerous and you know close to nothing about Shadowhunting. You just got here four weeks ago." Charlotte argued.

"But those four weeks have been nothing but train, eat, sleep for me. Plus I have fought something big and dangerous with my sister before I came here. I have researched for two years and read books that my mother and father had stashed away. I know things that you wouldn't expect me to know. Plus, you can't leave an ill boy to fight alone with someone whom I haven't seen in the training room." He said, nodding his head at Henry, who looked offended by Will's comment.

"Henry invents things. He could save Jem with a click of a button." Charlotte said, her voice unsure.

"Really? Well, Henry. Why don't you show us what you are planning to do to save someone who is close to death, let alone stop two enemies and save yourself and the girl. Is there a magic button for that?"

"Will!" Jem grabbed his shoulder. "That's enough. You want to come with me? Fight beside me? Go ahead. You are better at knife throwing than I am so stick with that. Only use what you know."

"He can also use a seraph blade." Jessamine pointed out. "He's very good with those."

"See, Charlotte? I can do this. I know how to. Please. Let me try." Will begged of her.

She looked down at the letter one more time. "Fine," she said. "But you must know you two will be utterly alone. No one from the Council will be going after the girl."

Jem took his hand off Will's shoulder. He cocked his head to the side, and puzzled. "The letter. What does it say?"

"All it says is that Consul Wayland demands that we hold back, for he is not entirely sure."

"But they used a tracking rune. Right?"

"You know they aren't Nephilim. They can't have runes placed on them. The Council has been fantasizing what their end will be like, so half of them spent every minute they could on finding out where they are. They said they aren't alone and that there is a girl with them." Charlotte said. "They wrote a letter out to everyone explaining the situation. Shortly afterwards, Consul Wayland wrote another saying he forbids anyone going after them because there is no hard proof. I for one, believe the Council, for they have been right on so may occasions, it would be idiotic to shy away from something like this."

Will stood strong and tall. "Well I'm in my gear and ready. So is Jem. We leave as soon as our weapons are gathered."

* * *

TESSA'S P.O.V.

Tessa has been under the Dark Sister's power for a week or two. She was losing count. She tried to remember exactly how this had happened.

When she first saw the Dark Sisters, she was utterly horrified. One was tall and bony, the other was short and stout. They were old and wrinkly, but they had a certain youth to them, as if someone else was in charge. And Tessa found out later that that person was called the Magister. They hadn't told her what he wanted from her, but she knew he was not a lovely man. She had told the Sisters to just kill her. It was what she wanted anyway. If she died than she could save many people's lives. Her brother's, her friends'. But no. They weren't going to kill her. So than Tessa thought. Maybe she could just refuse to do what they wanted her to do.

Wrong again. They convinced her that they had Nate and that they would kill him if she refused to serve them.

So from then on, the strange girl, who she had found out was the Sister's maid, Miranda, woke her up every morning and said the same thing every morning. "The Dark Sister's would like to see you. Tessa, follow me" And every morning she would follow her down the hall to the main room of the cabin and change.

Apparently Tessa had a power that was so rare and so confusing that the Dark Sister's would spend their time trying to train her to perfect it. Tessa had the ability to shape shift into any person she desires, as long as she is holding something that belongs to them. The Dark Sister's have had her change into so many people. Dead, alive, missing. She will change until the pain is unbearable and she passes out.

Now it's easier. Not easy, be easier. She has been thinking of ways to escape, save Nate, and make sure he doesn't know it was her. She thought about changing into somebody else to save him, but that leaves the questions how to escape, where Nate is, and where she will go.

Tessa woke up with a start as Miranda started to talk to her. "The Dark Sisters would like to see you. Tessa, follow me." she said, in the same tone that she did every day.

"Coming, Miranda." Tessa got herself dressed in one of the dresses the Sisters provided. In other circumstances she would have thought this kind, but not now.

She followed Miranda down the hallway to the Sisters. When she saw Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark, she flinched at the sight of them perfectly still, for when Tessa came into the room on the other days, they would be chatting. Now they were staring at her.

"Turn around." Mrs. Dark said. Tessa did. Mrs. Black walked over to her and touched her hair.

"Well, it is a little lifeless, but it's workable." She walked away silently, as Tessa held her breath. What are they doing? When are they going to make her change?

"The Magister is coming later on today." Mrs. Dark said, answering Tessa's unasked question. "We need you to save up your energy so you can change in front of him. You have to be perfect. Miranda will help you with your lifeless hair and pick a more suitable gown."

"What does he want with me? Why do I have to dress up?" Tessa asked.

"Why, my dear. Didn't we tell you? Oh, I guess not. He wants to marry you, Miss Gray."

"Excuse me? And he expects me to agree to this? I haven't met him. How can I marry someone I do not love?" Tessa said.

"We do not ask you to love him. He needs your power." Mrs. Black says. Tessa realized that she couldn't let him love her anyways. Unless he was extremely unpleasant, than the curse might actually come in handy.

"You must rest. Miranda will lead you back to your room. _Miranda!_"

Miranda came strutting down the hallway in her usual fashion when all of a sudden her body made a noise. She tried to speak but it just sounded like a broken down car. Before Tessa could ask her what was wrong, she crumpled to the ground and started to smoke. It was unlike anything Tessa had ever seen before. The Sisters were distracted with their maid collapsed on the floor. Tessa decided to do what she had been dreaming to do for the passed few weeks. She ran for it.

She threw open the door to the cabin and felt the outside air. It felt so good to be free. _Nate._ She had to find him, or he will die. She didn't know where to start. As soon as she started to bolt to the neighboring cabin, she felt a grip on the back of her neck.

"Nice try sweetheart. Your going to have to plan this a little more carefully if you want to escape our wrath." Mrs. Black's voice gave her chills. Next thing Tessa knew, she was locked in her room with no way to get out.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I have been waiting for a while to write this chapter The next one I am even more excited about. Some of this plot I used from Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare. It's not word for word but these characters and the Dark Sisters trapping Tessa is not mine. Please keep reading and make sure to check out my other story if you like The Mortal Instruments! Please review**


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

**Hey you guys! This is what you have been waiting for and I am so excited to hear your feedback :) I am trying to make them longer so tell me what you think!**

* * *

WILL'S P.O.V.

Day after day on a ferry was not Will's definition of fun. Standing and looking at the water while they cruised on by was entertaining at first. But his legs gave way and he was dying to sit down. All of the benches were taken by passengers in normal, mundane clothing. They were staring at Will and Jem like they just grew eight arms and tentacles.

"Maybe we should have worn more mundane clothes. So we could fit in." Jem said, glancing around at the men in their everyday trousers and women in their casual gowns.

"No, I think they just think we have a strange sense of fashion." Will said.

"I couldn't see my self wearing that anyway." Jem said, his head facing a man in trousers that were up way too high and a hat that was facing the wrong direction.

"I don't know," Will said, turning his head sideways to get a different angle of the strange man. "I think I could pull it off."

Jem smiled and coughed out a laugh. Will put his hand on Jem's back as a protective reflex he has gotten used to. Will hasn't been there for one of his large coughing attacks, but he knew enough to always be on guard.

"I'm fine." Jem said. "You know, I'm actually glad you're here. I have always been the lonely one in the Institute. Charlotte and Henry are like older siblings, but they also play a motherly and fatherly role in my life. Jessamine is like a cranky sister. I never had a brother the same age as me, and I think I like the idea. Someone to talk to for fun and someone to make me laugh. I hope you are considering staying for a while."

Will smiled at Jem, who he was also starting to think of as a brother and said, "Well, I haven't left yet, have I?"

Jem grinned wide when they saw that they were close to land. Will exclaimed and started to whistle a cheery tune when Jem put his hand out.

"What? Was it that bad?" Will said.

"Yes, it was rather annoying.

As the large boat stopped at the dock, dozens of people rushed off looking seasick.

"Looks like we're here."

* * *

Thirsty, extremely thirsty. Tessa hadn't had a drink of water in two days and she was close to dehydrated. She had been trapped in her room for a week and a half now and they brought her water every three days, just enough to keep her alive. She got a piece of bread everyday, but it was about the size of her palm.

She was laying on the cold hard floor of her room, not being able to bear the heat of her bed. They hadn't given her bread yet today. Had they forgot? Or did this mean she was about to be free?

Nope. Right on schedule, Mrs Dark came through the door, and closed the door quickly so she wouldn't be able to escape. She threw the bread over to her, which Tessa was pretty sure they spit on every morning, because it tasted gross, but food was food.

As soon as Mrs. Dark left, Tessa slowly rose to her feet. She wobbled a little, but caught herself before she fell back down. She reached for the knife that was on her bedside table and slit her dress until it was bearable to breath. The dress now came up to about her knees. She'd never worn something so revealing, but she felt as if her legs hadn't gotten any air, so it was necessary.

She then took the knife and threw it at the window for the millionth time, but she knew it was no use. The glass was weapon proof and she was stuck in here until either the Sisters or the Magister wanted her out.

Tessa wondered if she could somehow distract them. Outsmart them, possibly. She had very little information, except that she had an ability to change into other people, and the Sisters wanted her alive so she could marry the Magister, who seemed to be in charge of what they were doing.

So what if they thought she was dead?

She took the knife and cut a long, thin line down both her arms. The pain hurt, but it was more like a kissing sting. She squeezed the blood to make a decent amount on the floor. She felt faint from the loss of blood, but at least the wounds weren't deep. She pulled her sleeves down over her cuts and put her hands in the blood on the floor. She felt like some sick psychopath but she continued staging her death. She rubbed the blood on to her stomach and made sure it bled through the dress.

Now the only problem was that they wouldn't come into her room for another day or two. She had to make sure it flowed under the door.

She braced herself as she cut her arm again, but this time her hand was shaking, so the cut came out deeper. She stifled a scream as she finished the line, but this time she didn't have to squeeze the blood out, it flowed by itself and she passed out in the pool of blood.

* * *

WILL'S P.O.V.

It took three days for Will and Jem to find the Dark Sisters. They went through town after town until they found the small village. Thankfully they weren't in the city or it would have taken forever.

When they walked upon the village the Sisters were in, they knocked on every door. They were usually greeted with smiles and, "No, I have heard of the Dark Sisters, but you two have a good walk now." Of course they hadn't hear of them. Will himself knows that you wouldn't hear of people named the Dark Sisters. They were starting to give up hope.

Jem walked up to a cabin house, just like the others and waited for a smiling, kind lady or gentleman. But no one answered. Jem knocked again and they stood at the door for ten minutes before they gave up. Will saw something in the corner of his eye that looked out of place.

"Jem," Will tapped on his shoulder. "What does that mean?"

Jem stared at the sign Will was looking at. On the doorknob of the ordinary cabin, there was a rather unusual design on it. Two snakes.

"That is not a good sign," Jem said with a grunt. "I guess this means this is it."

They stepped into the house hastily. It was rather dark and empty. Will saw a shadow and walked towards it, seraph blade in hand. The shadow turned itself around, revealing an old and scary looking woman. Will turned around to see that Jem was facing the same problem with the other Sister.

"Well hello, Nephilim." The one in front of Will said. She was tall and thin, but the one Jem was near was short and stout. "It's nice to have something entertaining to do. We have been quite bored recently." The short Sister growled like a bear.

"Oh? So capturing mundane girls is just a random hobby for you two, is it?" Will said. Jem stared at him with a daggered sharp look. He probably shouldn't have said that.

The tall sister hissed and lunged for Will, but he ducked and pulled Jem away from the other sister. They ran down the surprisingly long hallway, for a cabin, and locked themselves in a room.

"I know you have been wanting to fight outside the training room, but the Dark Sisters are way beyond your power. I will fight them, you find the girl." Jem demanded.

Will would have usually argued his way out of that, but his breathing was heavy and he knew Jem was right. "Be careful. Don't over exert yourself."

Jem smiled and said, "No problem."

They stepped out of the room to find that the Sisters weren't there. They were probably creeping up on them. Will was about to tell Jem to watch every where when he looked down on the floor. The room next to the one Jem and Will had just locked themselves into had blood flowing out from beneath the door.

"I think I found her." Will said, his voice cracking.

Jem turned to look and his mouth dropped. "They murdered her."

"She might be alive." Will said, with hope. His mind flashed to Cecily on the ground. This girl didn't deserve to die, just as much as Cecily didn't either.

"Will, with that much blood, someone had to have had murderous intentions." Jem said his eyes softening.

"I'm going in. Good luck with the Sisters." Will rushed into the room.

His shoes were wet with blood as he followed the stream down into the room. There, lying on the ground was the girl.

The had long brown hair and pale skin. If she hadn't been passed out and bloody, Will would have called her beautiful. Her dress was cut up to knee length and there was a knife resting in her hand. _So it was suicide._

He walked up and leaned toward her and was about to check her wounds when he saw her finger twitch. He lightened with excitement and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not one of the Sister's. My name is Will Herondale. And I'm going to get you out of here." He said gently.

Her eyes flickered and she smiled weakly. "Well, Mr. Herondale. It took you long enough."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! I have been waiting to write this chapter and am so happy it's finally done. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Box

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is very important because it connects with something that I wrote in the beginning of this story. I totally forgot about it, and now I have to bring it in so that it connects. Really excited and interested to hear what you guys think of this.**

CHAPTER 14: THE BOX

TESSA'S P.O.V.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened and closed for a couple minutes. How long has she been asleep? How did this... man find her? And the most terrifying question, will she survive?

When Tessa regained full consciousness, she looked up at Mr. Herondale. He was very handsome, with long, messy black hair and eyes bluer than anything she had ever seen. He was in peculiar black clothing, with a long sword in his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of the sword.

"Relax," he said, putting the sword down. "This is to kill _them, _not you."

"'Kay," she said, barely. The first few words she had spoken to Mr. Herondale, she actually was able to speak without trembling. That sucked all of the energy out of her, though, for now it is hard to speak at all.

"Can you stand? Not to rush you or anything, but I have a sick friend defending us out there, and it is more than likely they will kill him if we don't get out of here," he said, in his distinct English accent, and added sarcastically, "Oh, but take your time."

She sat up wearily. The blood that she had left flowed to her head. It pounded and gave her the worst headache she could possibly think of. But, she couldn't leave one of her rescuers out there to die, and the other stranded with a strange girl he just met. "I'm fine."

"Okay, well, you lost a lot of blood, so just hold onto my right arm." he gestured. She just looked at it.

"Don't you need that arm to fight?" Tessa said. Surely he will fight. Maybe even kill the Sisters. She didn't know what him and his friend were capable of, but she figured if she could disguise herself as anyone she wanted, what isn't possible?

"I'm left handed." he said, bending down to pick up his sword, but something fell out of his pocket. He picked it up quickly, but Tessa saw that it was a key. It had a cursive 'H' written on the head of the key.

"So, who exactly are you? Do you seek danger? The Sisters are very powerful." She asked, out of plain curiosity.

He shook his head. "Don't ask. Just listen. You always listen to your rescuer, even if he says the sky is purple and it's raining hedgehogs."

_Well that's new. _"All right, then." She grabbed his arm. "Let's get this over with."

"What did you say your name was?" Mr. Herondale asked, generously.

"I didn't. Tessa," she said. "Tessa Gray."

"Well, Miss Gray. I might want to warn you that this is not going to be pretty."

"That's all right. My life hasn't been looking too good the past few weeks anyway." she said, more to reassure herself, than to inform him.

"Get used to it," was all he said as he opened the door.

Fire.

* * *

WILL'S P.O.V.

Flames were appearing from across the hall, creating shadows projected on the wall. He had to find Jem. He couldn't lose Jem. The only friend he has made, besides his sisters, one of which he was positive was dead. The other one, might be too.

Will started to walk down the hall, Miss Gray attached to his arm. He started very slowly, peaking his head into every corner of the impressively huge cabin. Must have been warlock magic, considering the cabin was the same size as all the others on the outside.

He also paid attention to the shadows on the wall. Maybe he could see Jem's shadow. He was too distracted by the shadows.

"Mr. Herondale, it might be helpful to run now." Miss Gray struggled to yell at him over the flickering flames.

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Sisters are appearing out of the fire... and they are running towards our direction." She felt timid, but sounded calm.

"Thanks for the advice," he charged for the first Sister, dragging Miss Gray behind him. She yelped, but didn't argue.

Will swung the blade at the Sister, harder than he thought possible, especially considering he had a human being weighing him down.

But she blocked it. The Sisters were stronger than they looked. Old and wrinkly, but powerful. Will remembered techniques from the training room.

Knife throwing.

That's what he's best at. He has to get his stance just right. He was still fighting her off and he needed to buy time. As if on cue, Jem came up behind the Sister and was about to stab her in the back, but she must have sensed it. She shifted her body and Jem ended up only stabbing her arm. The Sister screamed, but it was going to heal fast. Will shook Miss Gray off his arm and heard her fall to the ground. Jem was holding the Sister down with all the strength he had. Will stood the way Jem had taught him to. Right foot in front of left, and aimed for the Sisters chest.

He heard Miss Gray scream. He thought it was because she just witnessed a death, but as he turned around, he saw that the other Sister grabbed her and dragged her into another room.

He followed after her, knife in hand. When he opened the door, Will was shocked to see that the room was bigger than the rest of the cabin. It had books, boxes and knick knacks everywhere. There were couches and chairs. It would have almost been a nice room, if there wasn't an old, evil woman blocking the airway of a young, helpless mundane. She had her fingers around Miss Gray's neck. It looked painful, but it was clear the Sister wasn't intending to kill her. She could have killed her in an instant, but she was just toying with her.

Will met Miss Gray's eyes. Her finger was pointing at the Sister's hand. Will understood. He ran to her, too quick for the Sister to react, and sliced her hand open, causing her to let go of Miss Gray.

She was catching up on her breath. He put his hand on her shoulder to settle her, when she nodded, indicating that he go ahead and kill the Dark Sister.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, this time." He grabbed her wrist as they ran toward the Sister. Miss Gray's hand was shaking.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The Sister asked.

Will wasted no time answering her question. He charged her and threw the knife at her face. But instead of it striking her, she caught the knife.

"Now, young Will, isn't it?" She asked, twirling the knife between her long, bony fingers.

"How do you know that?" He yelled.

"Sweetie, I know _everything," _she said, her voice sinister, "I even know about your sister. Young Cecily."

Will's body tensed. He felt his lungs getting hot. Like fire surging through them.

"You killed her," Will's voice cracked.

"No," she said. "But I know who did. In fact, Tessa, he is your fiancée."

Will turned to look at her and let go of her hand. Married? She had looked so young, he didn't think she could be married. "You were going to marry a man that killed innocent girls?"

"It wasn't marriage by choice. I had never even met him. I don't even know his name." Miss Gray was convincing. He grabbed her arm again, to make sure that she couldn't get out of his sight.

"That's true, she doesn't know him. But, don't you worry now, Tessa. You shall have your dream wedding once I kill him." She was pointing at Will.

"I have told you, I do not wish to marry the Magister!" Miss Gray screamed.

"What-" Will stopped short. He saw something. A box. More like a chest, with a keyhole in the front. The chest had a green cursive 'H' just like the key he found in his father's desk. He ran with Miss Gray to grab it, while Jem ran in the room and stabbed the Dark Sister in the back. She fell to the floor as Will grabbed the box.

"Let's go," Jem said. "Before a demon bird attacks us."

They walked out into the hallway where the fire had gotten worse. It was getting to the point that if they took one wring step, they were either dead, or close to it. He felt Miss Gray let go of his hand. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed her neck, and her eyes went wide. She gasped as she dived into the flames. Will let go of the chest and went in after her.

* * *

TESSA'S P.O.V.

Tessa was choking. All she was breathing in was smoke. She had to find it. Her Clockwork Angel. She must have dropped it earlier. She knew where she was. She was right next to the room where the Sisters made her change. She felt her skin burning, her hands were feeling the ground for the Angel. She had only been in the fire for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Finally, she felt the familiar ticking of the necklace, when she started to flicker in and out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered was a hand grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the fire.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! It was kind of different from the rescue in the original book, so it was fun. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Institute

**Sorry for the wait! If you like The Mortal Instruments, check out my other fan-fic, City of Bones: Jace's P.O.V.! Most of the time, that's what takes me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this, I know my last chapter wasn't the best, but hopefully this will be a little better!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: THE INSTITUTE.

WILL'S P.O.V.

"Will!" he heard Jem exclaim as Will grabbed Miss Gray's hand. He was burning in every way possible. His open wounds stung the most. He couldn't imagine how Tes- Miss Gray was feeling, having two long cuts across her arms. The pain was unbearable. How stupid was she? Why would she jump in the fire? She was a strange challenge, that Will didn't know he was up for.

He was pulling her out, a small scream escaping her lips. Her voice was rough and filled with pain. His feet were out. They felt refreshed against the cool air. Slowly his body became free of the fire, and Miss Gray's was too. They weren't in there for very long but it seemed to be forever.

"By the Angel, Will. Are you mad?" Jem's mouth was wide open and his hands were running through his silver hair. He was guarding the box with the 'H' on it with his legs.

Will tried to answer, but he just coughed. His throat was so dry. It stung from the heat that they had just experienced. He looked down at Miss Gray. She was out cold. It wouldn't surprise Will if she was dead, but he could see her chest moving. Her cheeks were scarred and the wounds on her arm bubbled with burn blisters. She had to get to the Institute. So did he. First he needed water.

He brought his hand to his mouth, signaling to Jem to get him water. Jem rummaged through the sack that was attached to the Shadowhunter gear that they carried and handed him some water.

Will gulped it down. He reluctantly saved half of the bottle for Miss Gray, for if she woke up. He handed it back to Jem, even though he ached for more.

Jem looked at him with a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

Will nodded. He pointed ahead of them, towards the door.

"Okay," Jem said, sounding unsure. Will tried to carry the girl, but he was too weak. So Jem picked her up, so generously it seemed he wasn't human at all. Will struggled to pick up his box and wanted so bad to open it.

They walked out of the cabin and started to head the way they came. To the boat that carried many mundanes that would be wondering what happened to them. They could use glamour, but they couldn't hide the girl, so that would freak them out more.

As they walked, Jem pointed to a nearby creek so they could wash off their cuts and wounds. Then, maybe they would look more normal to the mundanes.

If they would overlook the passed out girl they were holding.

Sitting down felt really nice. The water on Will's face felt refreshing, and painful at the same time. It cleansed and cooled, but it also stung in a way that made Will gasp and shudder in pain. The burns on his face were small, but they were like paper cuts. Even though they are small, they are more painful than any other cuts. That's how the burn felt.

Jem was still washing himself, for he had a matt of blood in his silver hair that was fairly noticeable. Will started to wash the girl.

She was knocked out, so she didn't wince with pain, but as he was washing her arms, he noticed her hand pulsing. He unwrapped her closed hand to reveal a beautiful necklace that he had seen when she woke in her room. He remembered the fire. Before she jumped in she grabbed at her bare neck. She must have dropped this and went to retrieve it.

Will gently pulled it out of her hand, examining it. It was beautifully crafted, every detail of the angel looking alive. It made a very prominent ticking noise, like a watch.

He turned Miss Gray's body over and and moved her mess of long brunette hair out of the way to reveal her neck. He carefully placed the angle around her neck and attached the golden clamp to keep it in place. He turned her back over so he could finish cleaning her wounds.

Jem stood up and walked over to Will and Miss Gray. "Ready?"

Will nodded. Jem picked her up and Will grabbed his box and they set off again.

* * *

JEM'S P.O.V.

The boat ride was strange. Everybody stared. Of course they did. They were wearing black training gear, Jem was carrying an unconscious girl who's dress was cut to her knee.

Most people stayed away from them and avoided eye contact. When they did look over, their faces showed that they thought of them as murderers or evil beings that kidnap girls.

Sometimes Jem wished he was a mundane. Their plain and ordinary lives. No demons to kill their parents or to put you in near death situations. But he knew that Will would have given anything to give up his ordinary life before, and now he didn't have one. And he was finally happy. Jem was happy, too. For his adopted family and his new best friend.

Jem looked at the mundane. She was limp and weak and could have been broken if he moved the wrong way. The blood was gone from when Will cleaned her, but her burn blisters were still there, just as Will's were. She had bruises on her fair skin and pieces of her hair covering the sides of her face. She was pretty. If her eyes were open, she might've been beautiful, for the eyes are the most beautiful part of someone.

At least, that's what Jem thought.

He looked over at Will, who was also staring at her. They were both puzzled. What were they going to do with her? After she was healed and well rested? Charlotte and Henry will of course want to talk to her about the Sisters, but than what? It would be best to let her go. She could be of no better use to them, and mundanes do not belong in the Institute. Unless, of course, they were working for Charlotte, like Sophie.

Jem felt his eyes closing and longed for sleep to captivate him. With one last cough, he willed himself to rest.

* * *

WILL'S P.O.V.

Jem's eyes closed and Will could not sleep. He had to stay awake, for their own sake. If all three of them were asleep, something could happen. Will was feeling paranoid, but at least he was staying safe.

His eyes were getting heavier by the minute and he silently cursed Jem. Will needed the sleep. He was the one who jumped into the fire, he was the one who burned. But Jem was ill. Maybe he needed it more.

~oOo~

Will and Jem took turns sleeping. They would eat the food that they had packed and drank the water, just to keep hydrated. It seemed that Miss Gray was not going to wake up soon, so Will drank the rest of the water from the other day. They were almost in London, Will could see the tall buildings way in the distance. He shook Jem awake and Will took Miss Gray from his tired arms and pulled her into his own.

They sat like that for thirty minutes before they reached their destination. Home. Well, his new home. He had to start thinking of it like that. He couldn't go back home. All he wanted to know was if Ella was okay. He wanted to know who this Magister was, so he could get revenge on the man who killed Cecily, his little sister. He tried to stop thinking of her limp body under the loose floorboards, but it was vivid.

The boat stopped and they were the first ones off. Will heard whispers behind them, but he didn't care. Soon they would be back to the Institute where they would heal Miss Gray and himself.

* * *

TESSA'S P.O.V.

She felt a cool washcloth on her head and it had seemed as if she were at her first night at the Sister's cabin. Miranda putting extra blankets on her to keep her warm, but instead, someone was cooling her from the heat she felt in her body.

Heat. Fire. Her eyes fluttered open as she reached for her necklace. It was there, on her neck in it's familiar spot, right below her collarbone.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are awake," said a short blond woman, looking young but sophisticated at the same time. Her blond hair was twisted in a bun and her yellow and blue dress was casual and welcoming.

"Who are you?" Were the words that Tessa first spoke. Her lungs burned and she gasped at the pain. The woman handed her a glass of water. Tessa gulped it down at once.

"I am Charlotte Branwell," she politely stated. "I am the head of the Institute you are in."

"Hmm..." Tessa said as she swallowed the remaining of the water in her mouth. She took in her surroundings. It was much different from the cabin she was staying in. It was much nicer and looked more livable. The bed was more comfortable and there was more furniture. Two plush sitting chairs that were covered in beautiful fabrics. She never felt more at home, but at the same time, she ached to be back with her aunt and Nate.

Nate.

"Have you found my brother?" She said, roughly.

"Your brother? We have not heard of such news." She said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Tessa grunted and slammed her fist on the bed. Her whole family was lost. She had no one.

"Now, it may seem that way, but we aren't so bad. We could be your family for the moment,"

Did she say that out loud?

No. No family. That would be dangerous. She could let no one in.

She looked up at Charlotte's kind eyes and wanted so badly to cry in her shoulder. But she held strong.

"That won't be necessary, I am much happier on my own anyway." She lied.

Charlotte nodded as if she had known what she had meant to say. "Would you care to come down for dinner? Sophie will help you dress. We healed your burns as best as we could, so hopefully they won't be uncomfortable. Will says they aren't."

Will. Mr. Herondale.

"Mr. Herondale was burned too?" Tessa asked.

"Yes. He ran in after you when you jumped in." Charlotte looked towards the door, as if she needed to be at the dinner table as soon as possible. "So dinner?"

Tessa wanted to refuse, but she was starving. She hadn't eaten much at all. The Dark Sister's starved her and she was knocked out for a while so she hadn't eaten then either. "I suppose it wouldn't be a horrible idea to eat."

Charlotte smiled. "Good. I will have Sophie bring you one of Jessamine's dresses and help you down." She walked towards the door and turned around again. "And Miss Gray," she said. "Welcome to the London Institute."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! I love writing in Will's P.O.V. it's so much fun! Please review!**

**Elaine- thank you! I know, I feel bad for her, but I know how much she cares for that necklace so... you know.. haha**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm not like that

**Thank you guys for the reviews! This story is at the point that I was extremely excited for! Will and Tessa get to converse now! I was so excited for this and hopefully I do a good job. Tell me in the reviews!**

CHAPTER 16: I'M NOT LIKE THAT

* * *

TESSA'S P.O.V.

Tessa was loving her room. Everything was so comfortable. She had her _own_ bathroom, she had a huge bed and plenty of space. Too bad she wouldn't be staying long. She longed for her brother and her Aunt. She would never get them back, for Aunt Harriet is dead and Nate is lost. Even if she found Nate, what would she tell him? 'It's nice to see you, but I can't talk to you for the rest of my life, so this is it,"?

She heard a knock on the door and assumed it was the maid, Sophie. "Come in,"

A young girl with long brown hair, much prettier than her own, walked over to Tessa smiling. She had the most gorgeous eyes and a beautiful mouth. She was fair skinned and almost perfect.

Almost.

The one thing that was imperfect was a long scar running down the side of her face. It twisted half of her face and was unsuccessfully hidden by hair.

"Hello, Miss Gray. I'm Sophie Collins, the house maid," she said, giddy. "Mrs. Branwell told me that you needed a dress."

"Yes," Tessa said, too politely. "I mean, I believe I was promised a beautiful dress and dinner so if you could hurry along..." Tessa dragged.

Sophie's smile faded. "Oh, yes Miss Gray," she said grabbing the red dress. "Of course."

~o0o~

The dress was too tight. Of course, every girl's nightmare. It was gorgeous, not that Tessa said so. It was red and it had intricate designs on it. The sleeves were so tight that it hurt each one of the burns, but the longer the dress was on, the less noticeable it got. Obviously this dress was meant for a smaller framed girl, but Sophie was doing the best she could with what she had.

Sophie was still pulling. "Does it have to be tighter?" Tessa asked impatiently.

Sophie stopped pulling and tied the back. "I'm afraid this will have to do then," she looked at Tessa in the mirror. "Also, let me pinch your cheeks. You're looking a little pale." She reached over, but Tessa grabbed Sophie's hand reluctantly. She hated this new her, but she held up her act.

"I think I can handle that myself," she said. "Thanks."

Sophie took her hand back and rushed out of the room, leaving Tessa feeling all different kinds of guilty.

She pinched her cheeks as Sophie instructed and looked in the mirror at herself. The dress did not, in any means, fit her, but if she turned to the side, she almost looked pretty.

Her hair was down and messy. She guessed that she scared Sophie away before she could do it. She found a hairbrush on the side table and brushed through it.

"That will have to do," she told herself. She stepped out of her room early, hoping that she could get a look around. Her hopes dwindled when her door smacked against something.

Or someone.

"By the Angel!" said a familiar british voice. She found Will on the ground holding a hand to his head.

"Oh my goodness!" Tessa exclaimed, helping him up. He was tense but his body was very muscular. Tessa felt uneasy. "Are you all right?"

Will rubbed his forehead with his thumb and his index finger. "Yes," he said. "But, Miss Gray, you should probably watch where you are going next time."

"Tessa." she said immediately.

He raised his eyebrow. "All right. Well, if you're going by Tessa, than you may call me Will, not Mr. Herondale."

Tessa smiled. _No._ She had to shoo him away. Her smile faded.

Will walked around her for a minute. "That dress," he observed. "Is a bit small on you."

"I am aware." she said, sternly. "Shall we go to dinner, or are we just going to stand here?"

"Yes." he offered her his arm. She wanted to take it so badly. But instead she walked down the hallway that she hoped was the correct way, and he followed.

It was an awkward silence that had been passed between the two, but Tessa was curious about something.

"What was with that box?" She asked, remembering the box he had grabbed when they were in the Sister's library.

"Excuse me?" He said, using his hand to fix his jet-black hair.

"The box. With the 'H' on it? It seemed to be of great importance to you."

His eyes, which were an incredibly gorgeous ocean blue, darkened. "I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Tessa looked down at her shoes. She had tried on the ones Sophie lent to her, but they were too small. These shoes weren't _completely _destroyed. They were torn up a bit at the heel but it wasn't going to break on her. They had a blood stain on them from when she faked her death. In that room Will had saved her. She saw a key fall out of his pocket that had the same 'H' on it.

"You have a key. I saw it." She examined his perfectly sculpted face. There were burns at the top of his cheekbones from the fire. She found herself feeling guilty, but her mind was brought back on track. This box had meant a great deal to him. She could see it in his eyes. She should not be talking to him. She told herself to not make friends, or anything else. But what could happen? He wouldn't love her. She won't stay long enough to befriend him, so she decided talking wasn't _such _a bad idea.

"Yes, I know. I haven't opened it yet. I'm just waiting for the right time."

They were at the dining hall, which was beautifully decorated. It was a long but wide space. The table was gorgeous and long, but not too long. They would be able to converse as they ate, which is good for families. Tessa had no clue what kind of family they were, but she noticed that they all had black marks.

Charlotte had them on her neck, the only place that was showing, and the man whom Tessa guessed was her husband did, too. Will had one on his hand but that was all she could see. She remembered that Will's friend had some, but he wasn't present at the moment. The girl, who must have been Jessamine, didn't have any. That was peculiar.

"This is the dining hall." Will said.

"I got that," she said, internally thanking him.

"Miss Gray!" Charlotte exclaimed. "We are so glad you made it! We were worried you weren't going to show up!"

"Well, she was worried. I, for one don't care if you are here or not." Jessamine said. Tessa scowled at her.

"Nice to meet you, too." She said, and Will laughed.

"Jessamine isn't always the friendliest. But she is a natural with a blade." Will said and Jessamine smiled. _Oh._

"Have a seat, darling. The food will be out in just a minute." Charlotte stated. "Our cook, Agatha, makes delightful meals and hopefully they will make you feel at home."

Will pulled her chair back and she sat down. He was such a gentleman and it felt wrong not to be a lady back.

"Where's Jem?" Will asked. She guessed that was the friend that was with them.

Charlotte's smile quickly dissipated. She looked down at her placemat. "Jem is not feeling up to coming to dinner."

Tessa remember Will telling her that his friend was ill. He hadn't seemed ill, but he did look strange. Not bad strange, but different. She remembered silver hair.

Will stood up from his seat across from her and started towards the hallway. "Will," said Charlotte. "He has asked to be left alone. He isn't having an attack, he's just not feeling up to eating."

"How do you know? He could be having an attack right now!" he said.

"Because he does this ever so often. The longer you are here the more you will understand."

"You are new here, too?" Tessa couldn't help herself. She wanted all the information she could get out of them.

Will nodded, walking back to his spot at the table. "I came about six weeks ago."

The cook and Sophie were carrying big white platters with meat and vegetables. Tessa's mouth watered. She wanted food more than anything. She had to hold herself down to the table, her hands gripping the edges. She heard Will chuckle. "I think our guest should be the first served," he said. She looked down at her hands and took them down, blushing.

When they were served, Sophie and Agatha strutted back into the kitchen with grace. The ham was delicious and the broccoli was divine.

"Now, Miss Gray," Charlotte began.

"Tessa," Will said for her.

"Yes, Tessa. I am sure you are wondering what we are."

Tessa waited a moment. She obviously had been wondering. They had weapons that could kill the Sisters. They live in this huge home, with rooms that could house hundreds. Most of them had black Marks on their skin and none of them looked related. There was no way they were a blood family.

"Yes, it has come to my mind." she admitted.

"We, Tessa are what you call the Nephilim. Or Shadowhunters. Whichever you prefer, though we prefer Shadowhunter. I think," Will said, looking at Charlotte, who nodded.

"Yes. We fight of demons. Our duty is to protect mundanes, such as yourself, from creatures descended from hell. The flaming fury that they are."

"Hell is cold. It is not flaming." Tessa said, not meaning to speak it out loud. Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "What is a mundane?"

"An ordinary human being," Charlotte continued. "Henry, slow down." She looked at her ginger-haired husband. His mouth was full of the delicious food, and he nodded. "Someone who normally is not mixed in to this."

"Well, I am not ordinary, so I cannot be a mundane." Tessa stated matter-of-factly. They hadn't known about her power. She felt hope for once. Maybe there are more of what she is. They seem to be familiar with different, considering they are demon killers.

Jessamine turned her head, all of a sudden interested. "You're not a mundane? Please. If you were a Shadowhunter, you wouldn't need their help to get you out of there."

"No, not a Shadowhunter. At least, I don't think so. You can't turn into people, can you?" Tessa asked.

They stared at her in shock. Henry stopped eating, Charlotte had her mouth open, Jessamine rolled her eyes and Will furrowed his brow. "I guess not." She added as an after thought.

"You can change into people? Anyone?" Henry spoke for the first time. Tessa nodded. "Fascinating."

"Can a warlock, possibly?" Will asked. A warlock? Tessa had heard of them in her stories, but she had no idea that they had actually existed. "She doesn't seem to have a warlock mark present, but maybe under that dress-"

Jessamine slammed her fork into the table. "Will! You cannot seduce the newcomer!"

Will put his hands up defensively. "I was just stating a point."

Charlotte looked at Tessa with her soft eyes. "Tessa, darling. Would you mind showing us your power?"

Tessa did not want to change. She hated it. The painful course that went along with it, the discomfort of becoming a different person, it unsettled her. "Why would I do that? I hate it. I miss my old life! And why would I do something I hate just to prove to a bunch of people that I do not know how powerful I am?" She yelled. This was her real anger, no acting needed.

"Let me ask you something, Tessa," Will said. "Do you have somewhere else to go?"

Tessa thought about nodding, just so she could leave, but her head shook anyway.

"Well than you might as well show us what you can do so that we will be able to keep you here."

It took Tessa a while before answering. "But I can't stay here!" She could already feel Charlotte becoming close to her. It wouldn't be long before she caved and let the others think of her as family as well. Jessamine, on the other hand, has nothing to worry about.

Will leaned forward across the table. "Please show us," he whispered. Tessa caught her breath. His blue eyes were staring into her brown was. He was extremely captivating, it took everything Tessa had to keep her distance. She remembered his hold on her in the cabin, when she couldn't hold herself up, and he was there to steady her.

"Fine," she said. "You want to see what you look like in a dress, Will?"

He cracked a smile. "Sure,"

"I need something of yours. An object, like a button or an accessory of some sort."

Will rummaged through his pockets and gave her the only thing he could find. The key. She looked him in the eyes and his look said it was okay.

She held the key in her hand and stared at it with intense fury. She felt a sensation starting in her stomach. It was starting. The sensation creeped up to her head and suddenly the room was spinning. She shut her eyes and screamed. She couldn't help it. The key dropped to the ground and she realized it was done.

She looked at her, or Will's, manly hands. She ran his fingers through his thick black hair. It was so soft, so perfect.

Everyone had their mouths open and their eyes wide. When they got over the shock, Will started to laugh. "I think that dress fits me better than it fits you."

Tessa scowled. Her head was aching as she saw something. She was having a vision. Sometimes when she changed into someone, she would get a memory. This memory was vivd. She saw Will and a girl, who looked older than Will fighting some sort of robot. The girl gave Will a stone and he ran over to a the desk in the corner. He opened a drawer and held up a key. He shoved it in his pocket and tripped over a loose floorboard. When he looked inside, there was another girl with Jet-black hair and porcelain skin. Her body was lifeless. Her name floated into Tessa's mind and escaped her lips. "Cecliy."

When the vision was over, Will stood up from his seat and dragged her to the corner of the dining room. "Will-" Charlotte called, but Will ignored her. Tessa let the change go and she was herself again.

"Let go of my arm!" She demanded him.

"Not until you tell me where you heard that name." He said, his face red with anger.

"I saw it. In a memory."

"You can see the memories of who you turn into?" He was breathing on her face. His grip was going to leave impressions on her arm.

"Sometimes. It depends on the person and the situation." She yanked her arm free and walked over to her spot at the table.

"You can see memories?" Henry asked.

"It depends. Usually the Dark Sisters would make me change into people that were dead, so that way I could find out how they died. They remembered their deaths. It was brutal."

"Fascinating," Henry said again. "Would you mind telling us more?"

"Right now, I am feeling light headed. May I go up to my room?" She cursed herself for being polite.

Charlotte looked at Will, who was looking down at his empty plate. She nodded and Tessa jumped from her seat and strut down the hall.

~o0o~

"Tessa!" Will called after her. She didn't turn around, but slowed her walk so he could catch up.

"Did you come to apologize for leaving bruises on my arm?" She asked.

"No." he said. He didn't seem sorry at all. "I actually came because I need to give you something. In the library."

Tessa felt giddy. Library. She had missed her books so much. "Library? You have books here?"

"Ah," he said. "A book lover. Yes, but mostly non-fiction. Which is why I need you to come with me."

"What if I don't want to come with you?" Although she did.

"Well, you don't really have a choice. Unless you would rather be confused about our kind. And trust me, it's not fun." He put his hand on her back to guide her to the next hallway.

"Get your hand off me." She ordered.

He did, and put his hands up in defense. "Well. I'm sorry. I was trying to be kind, which is one of the keys in life, my friend."

"I'm not your friend." She said, her voice shaking.

"It wasn't literal, but you're not? I mean, we've already been through a lot together. I rescued you, and you dragged me into a fire and hit me with a door."

Tessa raised her eyebrow at him.

"That was a joke." he said.

"I know. It wasn't funny."

"Most people think I'm funny." He said, sounding offended.

"I'm not like that," she said. "I don't like making friends, either. I am much happier on my own."

"Really? No one can make you laugh?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't say that," she said. "Just not you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She gulped.

"Okay then..." They walked in silence for a minute and she felt his finger brush against her neck. It tickled her and she giggled.

"Got you." he said, laughing as well.

"Stop that!" she scolded. It didn't stop him from laughing. He did it again and they spent the next few minutes laughing and giggling down the hallway.

This no-friend thing was harder than Tessa thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! I tried to make this one longer! Next chapter I think is going to be Will's P.O.V. so tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mood Swings

I** know it has been about a month since I last updated, but I really hope you guys enjoy this! I should be getting back on track with these.**

CHAPTER 17: MOOD SWINGS

WILL'S P.O.V.

* * *

When they reached the library, Tessa's laughing came to a halt. But her smile remained, staring at the shelves upon shelves of books. Will thought that she could have an entire book written about her, she was so peculiar. Right now, she seemed joyous. But she seems to have a bitter side, one that left Will puzzled.

And, of course, there is her gift. Magnificent, but wretched. It's not like Will has stopped thinking about Cecily, but Tessa coming here has been quite the distraction, as beautiful as she was. He found his mind wandering to her instead of Cecily, which he guiltily enjoyed. But when Tessa said his sister's name, it was like bringing together his two thoughts, and making them a twisted nightmare.

"It's beautiful!" Tessa exclaimed. She actually spun around like a princess, her brown waves floating through the air as she turned. But then she stopped and frowned. "Except... the books are behind bars." She sounded so disappointed.

"Yes," Will said. "I have gathered that."

"Well, why?" She demanded.

"I don't exactly know. As I said, I haven't been here that long. You can still get to them, though." he pointed out.

Tessa walked around examining all of the shelves. She turned to Will. "You weren't kidding when you said that most of them are Non-fiction."

"Yes, well I have to give you something." He walked to the table that he left the book on last. He hadn't finished it, but decided she needed it more than he did.

_"The Shadowhunter's Codex,"_ she read aloud. "What's this?"

"This," he said, "is the Shadowhunter's history in a book. It is quite helpful. I have been reading it for a while. I have read so many books about Shadowhunters, but this one is the most helpful. I am about half way in, but you may take a look. Bring it to your room and read it for a while. You might want to find out more about us while your here."

"I won't be staying long," she stated. "I just need a direct idea where my brother is, then I will be out of your way." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother?"

"Yes," she said, looking startled at the fact that Will had no clue what she was talking about. "I thought Charlotte might have told you."

Will shook his head. "Charlotte has been a lot busier than usual."

Tessa nodded in an understanding matter. "I guess we haven't really discussed the night's events with each other, have we?"

Will didn't really want to. All though he has been waiting for 2 years to fight along with the Shadowhunters, this task was rather disturbing. "No, we haven't"

"I suppose we ought to." Tessa said, not matching her dark grey eyes with his. "If that's all right."

Will nodded, taking a seat at the table they were standing near. She sat across from him reluctantly. "May I ask the first?" Will said.

Tessa looked up at him. Her cheekbones were flushed with a rosy pink color that matched the tone of her lips. A small twitch occurred on the edge of them. "Ask anything you want." She said in a breath.

Will looked at her wrist, which was not concealed by Jessamine's old dress. The scar that bubbled by the burn on top of it shown. "How did you get those scars?" he asked. "When I came to rescue you, they were still bleeding. Did the Dark Sisters do that to you?"

Her hands clasped together and she uncomfortably covered them up the best she could. "Next question, please."

"Please answer." Will said firmly.

She hesitated, but then nodded. "It was foolish, really. I had a knife in my room, because I took it with me from my previous shelter. I had to get out of there, because they claimed to know where my brother was and that he was being held captive. I didn't know the first place that I would look though." She rubbed her temples and then started examining her finger nails. "I had to think of an escape plan. I tried to throw my knife at the window, but no matter how hard I pierced the blade into the glass, the weaker I got and the more frustrated I was. So I thought, that since they needed me so much, what would happen if they thought I was dead?"

Will furrowed his eyebrow and thought what on earth she could have done.

"I took the knife and slit my arms down. Not deep enough to kill me, but deep enough so I could make a pool of blood that would seep through the door."

"What were you thinking!" Will exclaimed. "That was... suicide! You could have killed yourself!"

Tessa laughed. "Did you not hear anything I just said? Really, Will. You ought to work on your listening skills."

Will was lost for words. She was _laughing. "_Why are you laughing? This isn't a laughing matter!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I find that if you put humor into any situation, it lightens the mood."

"So then, you just lie there... playing dead?" He blinked a couple of times.

She shook her head, waves of brunette hair bouncing. "The amount of blood lost actually made me faint. I thought perhaps that it killed me, which wasn't my exact plan. But maybe they would have let Nate free if I really had died. I doubt it, though. They were entirely evil. Kept me starved, but not to the point where I would die. They needed me alive for the Magister-"

"The who?" Will asked. He was starting to think that she forgot he was even there and that she was just rambling about things he didn't know.

"I didn't mention the Magister? I could have sworn I did..." she furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, The Dark Sisters were working for someone. The Magister, they called him. He was going to..." she gulped loudly and Will knew from experience that she was gulping down tears. "Marry me. For my power."

Tessa's eyes were shining, but she wasn't looking at him. She had a mask of strength over the tears, but Will could see through it. "I am sorry, Tessa."

"Well, it's not your fault, you do not have to be sorry," she said. Then she looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Now you have to tell me more about the box."

Will was taken off guard. "There really isn't much to explain. I just found it and it matched this key that I have."

"I know," she said, looking somewhat guilty. "I saw the day you found the key when I changed into you."

Will felt a pang in his chest when he remembered that day. The metal monster, Ella fighting it off... Cecily motionless.

"I am afraid." He said, finally. "Of what is inside. It was in the Dark Sisters cabin, why shouldn't I be afraid?"

Tessa shook her head at first, and then looked at him and laughed. "You, Will Herondale, are a coward. It's a box. What could it possibly contain?"

He was startled by her change of attitude. Coward? After concealing something of hers that she was having trouble saying out loud, he apologized. But when he does the same, she... she...

"Excuse me? Tessa, do you know what it is like to loose everything you thought you once had, in a split second? Do you know what it is like to have your childhood home, burst into flames, while fighting off a monster that you haven't even thought could possibly exist, and find your _sister dead under the floorboards?"_ He said with rage.

Tessa kept her look stern. "What does this have to do with that stupid box?"

"Everything! That is why I am afraid, that is why I won't open it!" His hands were balled into fists at his sides as he got up from the table and paced. "You don't know what it is like..." His voice trailed off.

She took a step closer to him and he held his breath. "You don't know a thing about me." she said, plainly. "I will try to find my way to my room. Thank you for the book. Mr. Herondale." And with that, she spun on her heal and headed toward the corridor.

* * *

TESSA'S P.O.V.

Tessa found herself a dark corner that she could ball up and cry in. She had no idea where her room was and wouldn't go back and bother Will to show it to her after she made him angry like that. She was proud of herself, but disgusted at the same time.

But not just disgusted with her. She was also disgusted by Will. Of course she knew what it felt like, to be completely and utterly alone. She had to be alone for the rest of her life. No parents, no lover, no siblings, not even friends. If she let people care about her, they wouldn't end up being there in the long run anyway.

She thought of the vision she had of Will's past. The feelings she had in that short period that she was him, the pain, the agony, the _loss._

She wiped away her tears and walked down the hallway, and spotted Sophie. "Sophie!" She called and didn't try to hide her sensitive voice. She had already scared Sophie away. Besides, the only people who befriend their maids, are the heroines in books.

"Yes, Miss Gray?" She said, approaching her slowly, as if she were a cat ready to pounce.

Tessa sniffled. "I need to find my room."

"Right this way." She said. Sophie didn't ask what happened, or why Tessa's face was streaked with tears. She just let her collect herself. And when Tessa reached her room, she was about to thank Sophie, but just nodded. Sophie gave her the tiniest smile, and walked away.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I liked this chapter, because it was hard to try to switch Will and Tessa's personalities. That whole library scene didn't go at all how I planned, but hopefully it was okay! Please review, and I am _really _open to suggestions for the next chapter. Actually, I really need one, so please! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Next Day

**Hey guys! This is kind of a filler chapter, sorry! And thanks to everyone who corrected me on Tessa's eye color, I have changed it to grey. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: THE NEXT DAY (I didn't now what to call this)

WILL'S P.O.V.

Will locked himself in his room, confusion from the previous conversation with Tessa burning a mark in his brain. _You, Will Herondale, are a coward. _She had said it lightly, but there was a cold tone beneath the facade. Her stormy grey eyes were wild, like a twister.

He sat on his bed in his bedroom, which was a mess of literature and clothes. Since coming to the Institute, he had accumulated a ton of books from the library. He hadn't found much fiction novels, but tons of Shadowhunter history books, such as _The Shadowhunter Codex _that he had lent to Tessa. He sensed he wouldn't get it back soon.

He picked up a book on Boadicea, whom he hadn't heard much about. He had heard of bravery and sacrifice, but not much else. He made a mental note to read that soon. He forgotten that he had taken from the library.

Will got himself in his night clothes and fought the urge to stay awake, wandering the torch lit halls of the Institute.

Something had crossed Will's mind earlier that day, and it had been bothering him. Jem, his new-found friend, already close enough to be a brother, is... _dying._

Now, Will had only been a Shadowhunter for about a month now, but he knew his family. These people here, Charlotte, Henry, Jem, even Jessamine, had become more than friends to him. They had been so kind to him, and asked nothing in return. But Jem. He was dying, and Will wanted to do everything he could to stop it. There is nothing he wouldn't do for him, he already knew that.

Before Will gave Tessa the codex, he read something in it about _parabatai_ and how they took an oath to protect each other, and how they would be blood brothers. Warriors together. When Will read it, the first person that came to mind was Jem. But he shook it off, telling himself it was stupid. He hadn't known him for long, and Will doesn't know much about demon hunting. Though he has trained immensely, Jem had been at this for a while, and might not want someone as inexperienced as Will to be his blood brother.

Lying in his bed, thinking of Jem, Tessa, his box, and Cecily, he fell into a slumber that was not at all pure.

* * *

TESSA'S P.O.V.

Tessa woke up the next morning feeling groggy and... _hungry. _Her stomach ached with an acid emptiness that made it almost hard to sit up. Which was peculiar, considering the feast she had the night before.

_The night before._

Oh god. She was so cold with Will. It probably wasn't a big deal. Maybe it could have been passed for teasing him. She didn't sound that serious, even to her own ears. But the way he reacted. It was scary calm. He yelled without yelling, explained without explaining. She felt hurt, but cursed herself for feeling so. She hurt him first, she had deserved his rant.

But then was it really her fault? No, it was the demon's fault. The demon who put the curse on her.

She got out of bed and brushed her hair. Sophie came up just in time, and Tessa nodded in her direction, saying nothing. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would cry at the loneliness that she felt curdling inside her.

Sophie helped Tessa into her dress, the same one she had worn the night before. Jessamine's tight red dress. Sophie pinched her cheeks, making them stand out. Tessa smiled in the mirror. It was nice to look at her and realize that this was just _her. _No mask that the Dark Sisters forced upon her, just Tessa.

"Miss, Mr. and Mrs. Branwell are waiting for you in the dining hall for breakfast. Should I tell them you are not well, or are you up for it?"

Tessa looked at her coldly, feeling her nose crinkle in a displeasing way. "I suppose I could use a bite," she said casually, thinking of her hungry rumbling in her stomach.

"Very well." Sophie left the room with a twist of her heel.

Tessa left the room, opening the door slowly this time, making sure not to hit any handsome men on the way out. She walked down the hallway, and actually taking time to look at how beautiful and grand the Institute is. She wished she could see what it looked like from the outside. Probably like a palace that belonged to a princess in one of her novels.

It took her ten minutes to find the dining hall, which everyone was seated at. Even Jem was here. She recognized him from the Sister's cabin. But he looked different here. His fair, silver hair brushed at his high cheekbones that were flushed red. The flush looked permanent, considering his pale, pale skin. He was looking at the table, no food on it yet. Her gaze moved over to Will, who was looking right at her. His cheeks were flushed too, but more like he was remembering her behavior with him last night.

"Tessa!" Charlotte exclaimed, in her usual loving tone. "Take a seat. We are having eggs. Do you like eggs?"

Tessa nodded. She was so hungry that she would eat anything, but eggs sounded delightful. "Yes. I love them."

"Good!" Charlotte clapped her hands.

Jessamine snorted. "How come you never ask me if I like eggs? Maybe I hate them and you never knew because you were selfish and never asked _me." _she said.

"Well, because you would not have held it in. You would have said, 'Charlotte, I cannot believe you would serve a lady like me something as distasteful as chicken eggs.' So I cannot believe that you would have held it in that long."

With a _hmf _from Jessamine, the cook and Sophie carried platters of eggs, ham and toast. Tessa's mouth watered, but she was pretty sure she contained her expression of hunger to herself. In the corner of her eye she saw Will smirk. Perhaps she didn't.

Tessa dug into the deliciously moist and cheesy eggs. She felt so grateful all of a sudden, for food that she didn't need to hunt for, food that filled up her hungry stomach.

There was a silence at the table. Everyone was eating slowly, with the exception of Henry and herself. Jem, to Tessa's surprise, was the one to break the silence. "Miss Gray?" He said, and Tessa looked up from her plate and swallowed her bite. "I am sorry I could not introduce myself last night. My name is Jem. Jem Carstairs."

Tessa nodded in his direction. "I know your name. And please, call me Tessa."

Jem smiled at her from under his cup and said, "Tessa."

Tessa looked away and blushed at the comment. She couldn't help her liking to the boy. She didn't know if it was just the loneliness speaking or the fact that Jem seamed utterly kind, but Tessa desperately wanted to befriend him. She also took a sip of her tea, which was a bit too bitter for her taste, but she didn't complain.

"Will, Jem. I was hoping that today you could spend some time in the training room. Along with Jessy."

Jessamine made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a scoff and a grunt. "What? I have trained! I know the basics!"

"You know _a _basic," said Charlotte. "You know how to work a sword. That is not all Shadowhunting is about!"

"I don't want to be a Shadowhunter!" Jessamine slammed her fork down on the lovely table. Her eyes lit up, as if she had an idea. "How about I spend some time with our new guest?"

Tessa was startled. She was sure that Jessamine was the least of her worries when it came to closeness. Even if Tessa wasn't cursed, she would not want bitter Jessamine near her. "That won't be necessary," Tessa said. "I really would rather be alone."

"Nonsense! You have been wearing that old dress of mine for two days, and it doesn't even fit you. You need something that isn't so tight at the top and at the waist. The only person here who could find _that _ flattering is Will, and somehow I don't think you wake up every moment to impress _him."_

Tessa was sure that she flushed, and could feel Will looking over at her and smirking.

"Jessamine!" Charlotte said, mouth open, startled. "That talk is not appropriate at the table."

Jessy rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that maybe I could take Tessa shopping for new clothing. I haven't even had a chance to talk to her yet."

Tessa was torn. She obviously could not go shopping with Jessamine, it would be against what she has told her self is right. But then, this dress does feel like it is suffocating her, and Tessa really wouldn't mind it if she got to wear something similar to what Jessamine was wearing. Jessamine was dressed as a rich, stuck up lady who never does what she is told. Maybe that would scare them off.

"Tessa," Charlotte said. "we would, of course, want to provide you with everything that you need, but only if that is what you want."

Charlotte was always so kind to her, that it was so hard to resist. Tessa was planning on telling them that she could survive a couple more days in this dress, and that she would go off on her own to get the clothes she needed. But it just then occurred to her that they would think she was running away, and since she is someone they needed information from, she guessed there would be a search party. Most likely Will and Jem.

After a moment's hesitation, she said, "Yes, I wish to have clothes that actually fit me."

Jessamine had a sort of sinister smile playing on her lips. Charlotte clapped her hands. "Well, that takes care of that. Henry, dear. Please slow down, you are going to give yourself a stomach ache!"

Henry, who was shoveling eggs into his mouth, sat up abruptly. "Sorry dear. I just was planning on doing a ton of work on this new invention. I really think I have got something this time!"

Jem widened his eyes at that. "Are you sure, Henry? It hasn't been that long since your last explosion. Will was hear for it."

"It's true," Will said, putting his cup down. "Unless it was supposed to explode? I can't imagine what setting my shoe on fire would be helpful for, but-"

"I could think of ways that would be useful," Tessa said, suddenly confident at the game she was playing with Will. It some ways, this could be really fun. He just scowled at her, his blue eyes dancing, and she couldn't help herself. She let out a giggle.

"What?" He asked, the first thing he had said to her that morning.

"Will, you take everything so seriously. I was only kidding. Well..."

This time Jem laughed with her, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, but Jem knew nothing about her. Surely she had nothing to worry about. But she swiveled her gaze at him anyway, the sweetness of his laugh forcing her to look at him. When she got a better look, she saw how truly beautiful Jem was. It was different than Will, who was all black and blue, like a night stroll. Jem, on the other hand, was silver and white, reminding her of snow falling gently, as if it were landing on her nose, making her laugh and shiver at the same time.

But when she looked back at Will... All she could see was something dark and mysterious, though there was a kindness to him. He was that sort of distressed gentleman that had more of a story than they were letting on. _Cecily._ The name that had escaped her lips that first night, when he yanked her by the arm and pulled her to the corner of the room. She had gotten flashes of that night, but there had to be more.

"Shall we, Tessa?" Tessa flicked her head to Jessamine, who had stood up from the table, certainly not something a lady would do at home, but she got the sense that Shadowhunters had their own customs.

"Sure," Tessa said, unsure of how this would go.

"All right," Jessamine nodded her dainty head. "But you have to lay low. I do _not_ want the shop owners to think we are friends."

Tessa scowled at her and simply said, "Well, I wouldn't want that either." And this she had no problem saying.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short! I didn't know where to cut it off, but I am really excited for the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
